Wedding Bells
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: Logan gives Kendall some big news that leaves him upset. All Kendall wants, is for Logan to realize his mistake, but will Logan realize his love for Kendall before it's too late? Kogan/Jagan Based on the song Wedding Bells by the Jonas Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, i promise i'll still keep posting the other one, but i'm kind of having a hard time with it, so i'll just jump into this one**

**It's a Kogan/Jagan story hope you enjoysssss XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or characters**

* * *

**Kendall's POV**

It's been 730 days since Logan and I broke up. It's been 1,095 days since the band broke up. And it's been 360 days since James and Logan got together and they seem so, I don't want to say this because it hurts me, but they seem so in love. Yeah we're all still pretty great friends, even Logan and I, but I just love Logan so much. I was so stupid when I broke up with him.

"Gah!" I screamed into my pillow one morning. The same pillow Logan slept on.

My phone rang and I quickly answered it, only to hear Logan's sweet angelic voice.

"Morning Kendall! Sorry, did I wake you up?" Logan's overly cheery voice changed to apologetic.

"No, I was already up. What's up Logan?"

"Uh, c-can you come to my place? I need to tell you something."

"Sure. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Kendall!" He said and hung up.

I got out of bed and walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I wonder what Logan needed to tell me.

I walked up to Logan's apartment and knocked on the door. It only took him about ten seconds to open the door and engulf me in a bear crushing hug. He may be small, but Logan is one of the best huggers.

"Buddy, I need to breath." I whispered, not really wanting to let go, but he was crushing my lungs.

"Oh sorry!" He quickly pulled away and I saw him blush lightly.

"It's fine." I chuckled and followed him inside.

He shut the door and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee and offered me some. I accepted it since I hadn't eaten breakfast to get here soon. We sat around the table, me cradling the warm cup in my hands, letting it warm my body.

"It's a cold winter this year, huh?" Logan questioned, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It's like that one winter when we left to L.A."

After the band broke up, we all decided to move back to Minnesota, even James who really had wanted to become famous in the first place, but now I understand why though. For Logan.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

_(S)He says, Can you keep a secret? _

_A ceremony set for June._

_I know it's a rush but I just love him so much._

"Promise not to tell anyone? We don't want to make it official yet, but I really wanted to tell you since you're like my brother Kendall." Logan smiled and I saw a twinkle of happiness in his eyes, one that I never saw with me.

"Of course I won't tell. What is it Logan? You're scaring me a bit."

"James proposed to me last night and we're getting married in June. I know it's barely going to be a year since him and I got together, but we just love each other so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

I was so not expecting that. He totally caught me off guard. Like seriously? They're getting married in five months?

_Pardon my harsh reaction_

_Putting me on the spot_

_And if I'm being honest_

_I'm hoping that I get caught_

_Showing you I'm unhappy_

_Letting you see my truth_

_Cause if you recall _

_Our anniversary falls eleven nights into June_

"What?! Logan you and James are crazy. Why so soon?! I think you should take sometime and think about this. It's a huge step in your relationship!" I said, sounding like an overly jealous ex boyfriend.

Logan just stared at me wide eyed, his hands wrapped tightly around the mug. He didn't move a muscle and I felt horrible for exploding like that. Taking about five deep breaths, I thought over my next words so I wouldn't make Logan break into raining eyes.

"Logie, I'm sorry, but I think you should wait. What if he's not the one for you?"

Logan looked away and I could tell that I was right. He kept bitting his lip and I knew he was having a battle with himself at this moment. His eyebrows rose every now and then and he shut his eyes tightly.

Finally he looked up at me and shook his head.

"It's what I want Kendall." He whispered, but something told me he was lying.

"Fine, but don't expect me to be at your wedding. I don't wanna hear the wedding bells." I stood up abruptly and left his apartment.

I know it was harsh to say that. I mean we're best friends and he wants me there, but it's just too painful for me to accept this new fact. Logan isn't mine anymore. And he never will be. Never.

**Logan's POV**

"Fine, but don't expect me to be at your wedding. I don't wanna hear the wedding bells." Kendall said rather coldly and left my place.

I felt the tears that I'd been holding back all this time finally fall freely down my face and I made np attempt in stopping them.

I still love Kendall. I love him and not James and I know James doesn't love me. He's just with me because he's wanted to be with me since before we became famous and he was mad when Kendall asked me out first. James doesn't love me. I really doubt that at this point he even likes me. He's pretty much just with me to make Kendall jealous. And I can't believe I'm letting James win.

* * *

**so yeah, i'm thinking about one or two chapters left ^.^**

**i know it's not the best, but i really love this song and i might've gotten some of the lyrics wrong cause it's not a studio version, it's only been heard live and with the screaming girls it's kinda difficult to hear **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :3**

**sorry for the long wait on everything, but my wi-fi has been down for awhile and then my laptop stopped working and with mid terms coming up i have a dozen projects to do.**

**so yeah LAST CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own song or characters.**

* * *

_**LOGAN**_

Today's the day. My wedding with James. He doesn't seem happy the same way I'm not happy. Don't ask why we're doing this then because even I don't know. I mean yeah at first I kind of did love James, but now it's like, _what the hell was I thinking? _I love Kendall, but he doesn't love me anymore.

"Logan, it's not too late to back down. I know you don't want to do this and I know James doesn't want to either and you're just hurting Kendall." Carlos, our best friend said, his eyes beging me to not do it.

"Does it matter? Kendall, hates me." I whispered while looking down.

"Logie, please think about this. You have less then sixty minutes to think about this. And please do."

Carlos walked out of the room and I let out a long deep sigh. The seconds were ticking by fastly and I paced the room in anger, ready to rip out my hair. I looked at the clock after awhile and realized that half an hour had gone by, but my mind is made and I know who I want and the one I want is named Kendall Knight. I'm not marrying James.

Grabbing my car keys, I ran out of the room and past Carlos who looked at me a bit confused, but then he cheered me on and I left his apartment with a smile on my face. I'm getting Kendall back if it's not too late. If it is, then what am I to do? Go back and marry James like it was planned and maybe even face humiliation if he doesn't show up or stay open and beg for Kendall to take me back? Both sound like they'll just ruin me. I'm not one to beg, but I also don't like being humiliated.

As I drove down to Kendall's, the time seemed to speed up and there were now only fifteen minutes left before the wedding that I was not attending. I smiled as Kendall's apartment complex came into view and I found the nearest parking space. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a message from James.

_**'Wedding's off. Sorry.'**_

I frowned a bit, but then ran up to Kendall's place and knocked on his door frantically. A minute later the door opened and I saw Kendall standing there in just sweat pants. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips against his. Even through the shock Kendall managed to kiss me back. He pulled me inside and shut the door with his foot. Kendall pulled away from the kiss and tried to say something, but I attached my lips to his again and this time Kendall picked me up and carried me to his bedroom.

"Logan what are you doing here?" Kendall asked breathless as he laid me down on his bed.

"I'm not getting married and Carlos helped me realize who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And it's you Kendall Knight. I want to be yours forever."

"And you will be mine forever Logan Mitchell. Forever." Kendall whispered and started kissing me again.

The doorbell rang interrupting our alone time and we both groaned.

"Let whoever it is go away." Kendall whispered as he started kissing down my neck.

The doorbell kept ringing and so we both grew frustrated and decided to go and answer it. To our shock and shurprise it was James. He was standing there in sweatpants and a plain white v-neck. I looked up at Kendall who was staring wide eyed, but then composed himself.

"Um, wanna come in?" Kendall asked nervously.

"I just came to say goodbye." James said softly, but something in his eyes told me this hurt him.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked him, earning his full attention on me.

"My mum offered me to go open a new cosmetics line in Europe and well I accepted it. Besides, I'm the face of the company." James smirked as he wiggled his hands in front of his face, making us laugh.

"And when are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

"Is that why you cancelled?" I questioned him, a bit confused.

"No and yes. No because my mum asked me yesterday and so I wanted to tell you that after our wedding we'd be living in Europe, but then I realized I couldn't take you away from the people you love. From Kendall. And I never told you because I wasn't sure on what to do. I wanted to let you go, but at the same time I didn't."

"Thank you James. For making Logan happy when he was with you." Kendall spoke, arm wrapped around my waist.

"It was nothing and besides, as his boyfriend, it was my duty to make sure he was happy and all."

"So I guess this is goodbye." I said while smiling softly.

"It is. Come visit me someday you guys. Carlos said he'd go as soon as he could clear his schedule."

"We will and maybe even get married over there while we're at it, huh Logie?" Kendall said moving his eyebrows up and down, making me shake my head.

"I hope you're not proposing to me right now Kendall Knight." I said sternly.

"Uh no?"

James laughed and I elbowed Kendall on his ribs while keeping a straight face.

"Well have a safe flight James. And we hope to see you soon." I said honestly.

"Same here. And call whenever, we'd like to hear from our best friend's adventures."

"Will do Knight and don't hurt Logan again. Make him happy or I'll personally come and beat your ass."

"I won't give you a reason to come and beat my poor ass."

After saying goodbye to James, Kendall pinned me against the wall and attacked me with kisses again. I smiled and tangled my fingers in his blonde hair.

"So about our wedding."

"Kendall." I warned.

"What? They're going to be our wedding bells."

_No, I don't wanna love_

_If it's not you_

_I don't want to hear those wedding bells bloom_

_Thought we could try_

_One last time_

_But I don't want to hear_

_Those wedding bells chime_

* * *

**ugh i know, a bit cheesy and so not my best, but hey it's like a romantic chick flick :D**

**Happy (late) New Year!**


End file.
